


Wake Up

by astorii



Series: Exes & Woes [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, KaiShin Exes AU, M/M, OOC, Pre-Conan Era, This is fanfiction though so it’s (mostly) okay, established kaishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: Hey, are you awake?You’re reading mystery books and left your phone upstairs again, didn’t you?Call me as soon as you get this, okay?Sorry, I was busy. Is everything all right? You don’t usually use correct grammar and punctuation.I’d call but I’m not sure if you’re awake.Read 04:42 a.m.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK or anything you might recognize.
> 
> This was (unintentionally) inspired by [Prompt 9 Of Maru_Chan’s prompt collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671237/chapters/24493380) as I had forgotten that I read this prompt before when I thought of the idea to write this. :)

Shinichi wakes up with a heavy feeling on his chest.

For lack of better words, he jolts awake, eyes wide as though he’s been awake for hours. Tentatively, he sits up, looking around his room as though something in it roused him from his slumber. He eyes his digital clock, which winks at him with red numbers, telling him that it’s only 4:38 a.m.

With a groan, he slouches forward, frowning as he stares outside his window. If he remembers correctly, he had been up reading as per usual and it’s only luck that he actually made it to his bed before succumbing to the beckoning hands of sleep. A thought invades his mind, eliciting a small smirk before it falls away just as fast as his body falls back onto his bed.

If Kaito were to know he’d been up late again, he would surely chastise him.

Speaking of, Shinichi hasn’t spoken with the other boy as much as he’d like to in the past week. With that thought in mind, he rolls over, reaching out with one arm and grabbing at his nightstand. His hand connects with the familiar form of his phone and he pulls it towards him, carelessly pulling it away from where it had been charging. He winces as it comes on, flashing its bright screen at him.

“I wonder if he’s awake,” he mumbles. When the lock screen appears, he notices that there are three messages from _Kaito <3_ and an email notification from a spam company as well as some news update about some thief who has eluded the police once more. “Wants to talk, huh?”

Shinichi yawns, eyes welling up with tired tears that he brushes away. He unlocks his phone, thumbing out its passcode and clicks on his text messages.

_Kaito <3_

_Hey, are you awake?_

_You’re reading mystery books and left your phone upstairs again, didn’t you?_

_Call me as soon as you get this, okay?_

_Sorry, I was busy. Is everything all right? You don’t usually use correct grammar and punctuation._

_I’d call but I’m not sure if you’re awake._

**_Read 04:42 a.m._ **

Blinking as Kaito’s caller I.D. suddenly crops up, Shinichi sits up as the weight on his chest grows heavier. He hadn’t expected the other to read his messages almost immediately or to call him. Clearing his throat with the intent of dispelling any tiredness from his voice.

“Moshi, moshi?” He yawns. Even though he doubts it, the teen can’t help but ask, “I didn’t wake you, did I?” as he rolls his shoulders forward and back.

“ _No, you didn’t. I... couldn’t sleep,_ ” says Kaito on the other end, his voice sounding oddly tense and terse.

“Oh. Is that why you texted me?” Shinichi inquires, furrowing his brows. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer. You were right. I bought a new book the other day and I’ve finally got around to reading it.” He smiles, free fingers tangling themselves in his sheets as he tries to sort out why the air feels so foreboding. “I read it through once and then read it again.”

There’s a sigh on the other end and Shinichi can only imagine that the other is pinching the bridge of his nose with a look of resigned annoyance on his face. “ _Oi, you need to take better care of yourself. You’re always staying up late reading those stupid books of yours. Who’s going to be there to tell you when enough’s enough?_ ”

“You, of course,” Shinichi replies, grinning even though his cheeks are feeling rather heated. Even after two years, saying such things is still quite embarrassing for him, even if Kaito is the only to hear them. “Even though we only get to see each other during breaks and the weekend, you’re always going off on me for neglecting my health or whatever it is you like to say.”

For a moment, Kaito doesn’t reply. Then, he says, “ _About that, Shinichi, we need to talk. I didn’t text you because I couldn’t sleep._ ”

The detective’s smile breaks into a frown. Confused, he asks the other what he means. What is there to talk about, he wonders as he reflects. Nothing important comes to mind concerning any recent developments. And when he mulls over any thoughts of their relationship, he can’t think of anything neither he nor Kaito have done wrong.

“ _I’ve been thinking that I love you,_ ” says Kaito, his words sending Shinichi’s cheeks ablaze even though it’s far from the first time he’s heard those words. “ _I’ve also been thinking that I don’t love you like I used to. Maybe we jumped into this too fast. Shinichi, I... let’s break up._ ”

His phone almost slips as his fingers tremble. “Kaito, I know you love your practical jokes, but this isn’t very funny,” Shinichi says, his voice wavering. “Too fast? It’s been two years, Kaito. How could it have been _too fast_?”

“ _Shinichi, please, I don’t think this is working out._ ” The other sighs. In his mind, the sleuth sees Kaito running a hand through his already messy hair, looking frustrated or maybe hiding behind that poker face of his. “ _I don’t think we should see or talk to each other for a while. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go._ ”

“Kaito, wait, I—”

In his ear, the unmistakable tone signals that he’s been hung up on. Pulling his phone away from his ear, Shinichi looks at the screen, eyes wide with disbelief. Then, his device falls from his hand, slipping from shaking digits. A hand grasps at the fabric above his heart because he feels like he can’t breathe.

This is a dream, right?

Pinching himself, he finds that this certainly isn’t a dream for if it were, a nightmare is a much more appropriate label.

Shinichi falls back, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long until his alarm begins to sound in his room.

Mechanically, he begins to get ready for school.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s an KaiShin!Exes AU.
> 
> For now, all you need to know is that Kaito and Shinichi have been dating for two years and are both currently in their second year of high school. Oh, also that they aren’t childhood friends, but they’ve known each other since they were about 11.
> 
> Any questions you might have are most likely to be answered as the series progresses.
> 
> And to those of you who came from my story dump, I just want to say that this is a rewritten version of Chapter 8 as I want for the series to progress. The preview over there had been snippets of scenes that may or may not occur, depending on how I feel.
> 
> Anyway, oof. I am not writing a break up scene ever again. Those are hard to write.


End file.
